Prove It
by Canni-Applecrisps
Summary: Lavender Eyes is throwing a party when Glitch gets a little tipsy - or is he? Maybe he should prove it. Cain/Glitch SLASH! Please don't read if you don't agree.


Title: Prove It  
Author: Me, Canni-applecrisps!  
Pairing: Cain/Glitch  
Rating: PG-13 Due to drinking and men kissing. **If you do not agree with my rating please let me know!! I'll change it!! **  
Disclaimer: Well, considering I'm posting this on I don't own a single thing. Wish I did, though...  
Summery: Lavender Eyes is throwing a party when Glitch gets just a little tipsy - or is he? Maybe he should prove it.

* * *

**Prove It**

Cain sighed, wishing mightily that he could just politely excuse himself and get into his normal outfit – after all they had been through together he felt rather naked without his long coat on. Instead he found himself in stiff dress clothes with much more starch then any normal person would prefer an itchy lace around the collar and cuffs. And, of course, it would be very, very rude to excuse himself from this celebration dance after how hospitable the Queen had been the him the past week though it was obvious she wasn't too find of him. So he was stuck standing in the corner, watching the entire palace and their guests have what seemed to be a good time.

As far as he could tell he was probably the only one in the room still sober – everyone else seemed to be at least a little buzzed. Not that Cain could blame them, after all, Queen Lavender Eyes once again ruled the O.Z, the land was at peace though admittedly still suffering from the Witch's ill effects as it would be for a while, and both princesses were home and safe again. They had reason enough to be getting slightly tipsy, and Cain didn't blame them one little bit – but he also couldn't bring himself to drink, he had too much on his mind.

Actually, he only had one thing on his mind, but that one thing was enough so that he felt like he was going to throw up, and alcohol probably would not help him relax or feel better one little bit. That one thing had kept him from eating more then a few bites of food the past week; it had kept him up at night with nightmares so vivid and terrifying so that he now had deep purple-black bruise-like shadows under his eyes; it had caused him to stare out into space for hours on end and to go for three days without saying a word to anyone. The thought that in two days Glitch wouldn't be Glitch anymore because Ambrose would be put back in his admittedly rightful place had plagued him, because he had finally admitted to himself that he loved Glitch, and he wouldn't be able to stand it when the head case was gone.

If he had been alone he would have started to bang his head against the wall – granted, the people here were probably drunk enough so that the wouldn't notice anyways – but he was in a huge ballroom full of people and that would be absurdly unthinkable. Instead, he just took the troubling thought and put it in a deep black coloured box in the back of his mind. He locked it up with three super strong locks, a mile thick layer of bullet proof glass (something D.G had told him about from her old home with the nurture drones), then bricked it up, threw up a layer of stainless steel, and wrote 'Do Not Enter' in Sharpie (another odd item he had learned about from D.G). With great effort he tore his mind away from that black box and returned his attention the the party.

There were D.G and Azkadellia, dancing to their own beat in the middle of the dance floor – probably that 'two little princesses' song D.G had always sung. Lavender Eyes and Ahamo were actually following the music playing, dancing very close and slow, with Lavender Eyes starting to doze slightly on Ahamo's shoulder – it wasn't right for a Queen to get that drunk at any time, her kingdom always needed her, but he figured they deserved a little time together since they had been apart for so long. Raw sat at a table picking at a piece of cake, most of his attention on the young Kalm who was playing with some other young Viewers the Queen had invited to the palace as learning buddies for the Seer. And Glitch... He had no idea where Glitch was, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He wanted to avoid the head case at all costs since the only thing he could talk about these past few days was the impending operation, but he also wanted to be around the young brunette as much as possible before the change.

Oh there he was. Glitch's giggles were full of mirth as he spun with amazing grace across the darkly varnished mahogany dance floor ever closer to the Tin Man. Cain couldn't help but smile slightly, Glitch's big brown eyes were liquid chocolate, probably melted by the few too many glasses of wine he had accumulated over the course of the celebration, and sparkled with unimaginable joy and life. And for once Cain couldn't pick out a scrap of the worry that always seemed to live in his eyes – the worry that in the next second his brain might reset itself and he would be stuck looking at his best friends with a wide, innocent smile and a 'Hello there, do I know you?'. This was the Glitch he loved. This was the Glitch he was going to loose. This was the Glitch that had slowly begun to put back together the shattered little pieces the iron maiden-like tin man had broken him into.

Just as the twirling brunette reached Cain he lost his footing and toppled forward, falling into the blonde's capable arms. With a laugh that sent fire up Cain's spine Glitch righted himself in front of the young man.

"S'ry 'bout that, Cain." Glitch slurred with another liquor induced giggle, tipping to the side ever so slightly so that the Tin Man had to hold the brunette by the shoulders to keep him standing up. With a new smile Glitch plucked at the lace that had been bothering Cain for quite some time now. "Look, Cain... You're all lacy!"

"It's no problem, sweetheart." Cain replied, with a small smile still tracing his lips.

"Why do you call me that?" Glitch murmured the question so quietly and without any trace of drunkenness, making Cain wonder if anything had actually been said at all and if the head case's inebriated state was all just damn great acting.

Needless to say, however, Cain was at quite a loss. Why _did_ he call Glitch 'sweetheart'? Well, he knew exactly why – he had fallen head over heels for the forgetful brunette – but what was a reasonable excuse he could give the young man? Racking his brains, Cain was just about to open his mouth to answer when he felt Glitch's alcohol-warmed lips press softly against his own. All thoughts and reasons were chased away in a matter of moments, and he parted his lips, allowing Glitch's wandering tongue in as he began to kiss back.

Much to Cain's surprise, Glitch didn't even remotely taste of liquor or alcohol – actually, he tasted like raspberries, which could probably be explained by the fact that the cake D.G had so thrillingly picked out had been raspberry flavoured. There probably wasn't a single trace of alcohol or liquor in Glitch's bloodstream – there wasn't a drop of it on his tongue, of that Cain was absolutely sure – completely, throughly sure, as a matter of fact. And his mind flipped a switch and his brain started yelling at him 'no!' and despite his body and heart wanting him to stay close, Cain did the most painful thing he had ever done in his life – he pushed Glitch away.

Wonder, desperation, and sadness danced in those warm eyes, and right there – right in the foreground, torturing Cain – was the fear of loss again. "Cain, I... Why, Cain... I..." And just as suddenly as the emotion had come all but the fear left, and Glitch untangled himself from the Tin Man's arms – Cain realized that he had wrapped his arms firmly around the brunette's waist at some point, pulling the young, beautiful head case flush against his body, and Glitch had slid his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Cain... I... Never mind... I just wanted to kiss you before I forget again... Or before I'm replaced by... Well, me." Glitch gave a nervous, unsure smile, slipping further away from Cain by a few steps. "Just... I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Cain sighed, "I cannot kiss you if your drunk, Glitch. It would be... I don't know... Taking advantage of you, and I'm not going to do that."

Glitch looked hurt, "I'm not drunk."

"Really? Is that so?" Cain sounded cold and detached, though inside his heart screamed against him causing his eyelids to burn with unwilling tears. Of course he knew Glitch wasn't drunk – he could still taste those rose-red, kiss-bruised lips and there was no stain of alcohol on them. "Well, you seem pretty drunk to me. Run along, Head Case. I suggest you go sleep it off maybe..."

"I am not drunk, Wyatt Cain!" Glitch insisted with a strength Cain didn't know the brunette had, looking up from his intent staring at the floor to pin those cool blue eyes with a soul-wrenching painful gaze. He knew Cain was lying. He knew Cain would have tasted the liquor on his breath, his lips, his tongue. All there was to taste was raspberry cake. And the tears burned his eyes, creeping out the corners though he tried to hold them in, as he hung his head and pleaded, "I'm not drunk, Cain, not drunk."

With that dead sad look and hidden strength Cain knew he couldn't keep denying Glitch's sobriety. Pulling the lithe, lean body back up against his with one strong arm his other hand tipped the downcast head up to look into his thawing blue eyes. "You're not drunk?" Glitch weakly shook his head. "Prove it."

Cain quickly caught Glitch's lips softly in his own and was surprised how willingly the brunette complied, opening his lips and scouring Cain's mouth again while the Tin Man did the same. His hands wound their way through the dark brown, matted curls, unconsciously careful not to hurt the sweet, lovely head case.

"Alright," He panted when they pulled away again in order to gasp for breath, his skin burning where Glitch had touched, and his mouth full of the sweetness that was the young brunette mixed with the tang of raspberry. "I believe you. You're not drunk. Just damn good acting."

"Well, acting comes from the soul, you know. You never truly forget it." Glitch said as he smiled, once again pressing his warm, tingling lips to Cain's equally red ones, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde's waist and pulling the once cold-hearted Tin Man close once again.

And across the ballroom Raw, who had been watching them from the start, smiled and said simply, "Love."

* * *

AN: Well, I thought it was cute, dunno if anyone else did... I don't have a beta reader, by the way, so please be kind - if you find something wrong kindly let me know so that I can fix it right up! Thank you so very much for reading! 


End file.
